


Vote for me, please~

by Tren



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen, Popularity Poll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Senyuu Third Popularity Poll is announced, characters learn of an extra rule. Will the friendships and family bonds survive the clash with the harsh reality of popularity polls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vote for me, please~

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the few things I actually managed to write during July, but I felt dissatisfied with it and pretty much tossed it away, which is why I didn't post while the Popularity Poll was still going. Originally I also planned to include more characters (mainly a small segment with Dezember and co). Since I have finally managed to get a bit out of the slump I decided to post this anyway.
> 
> As mentioned before all of this was written before the results were announced.
> 
> Kudos to all who get the popularity poll arc reference.

“Ah, there seems to be a bit of additional announcement regarding the popularity poll we are holding right now. But because it only concerns characters it is being announced on the side. Since everyone did their best during the recent events all characters who appeared in Chapter Three are entitled to one vote. This also doesn’t involve me since, as I said earlier, I’m a Chapter Four character, so happy voting everyone. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention this, but you can’t vote for yourself. Good luck,” Alf finished his speech with a lazy grin.

*

It was a well-known fact that popularity poll was like a Monopoly – it could wreck the most tightly-knit families apart and turn even the most trusted friends into enemies many chapters after the arc that established the trust they share as indestructible. In worst case scenario, it could even lead to author’s death, characters going on rampage as they try to change their popularity rating and various other shenanigans in a ridiculous but still highly entertaining arc.

It was no different in the world of Senyuu.

“So who are you going to vote on Salt?” Lym asked. Since they were outside of the setting the boy wasn’t imprisoned, but he was still wearing the stripped outfit.

“Hah, there is no need to say it! A true friendship will shine in a situation like this!” Salt declared confidently.

“Will it? Ah, but I’m guessing it’s Lake then. Are you voting for Salt in return?” Lym turned towards her black haired friend.

“Eh? I already voted for my mom,” Lake explained.

“Eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!” Salt made exasperated noise as his belief in power of friendship took an irreversible blow.

“And who are you voting for Lym?” Lake asked curious, completely ignoring Salt’s existential crisis in the background.

“I’m voting for my sister. She had little appearances in this arc despite being one of main characters so I want to support her.”

“Whaaaaaaaaat? You aren’t voting for your daddy?” Rchimedes II appeared out of the hole before his daughter, looking at her with despair in his eyes. Honey materialized behind him with her usual unchanging smile.

“I already cast the vote. And you had some cool scenes in this Chapter, even if one of them was a death scene, so you aren’t in as bad position as Ruki,” Lym explained calmly.

“That is true, but still… But you voted for me, right Honey?” Rchimedes II turned towards his wife with a hopeful smile.

“Ah, about that,” Honey said as she made troubled face. “It seems I accidentally voted for First Rchimedes.”

“How could you make a mistake like that??!! And furthermore why did it have to be this bastard out of all the cast!!!” The Demon Lord cried in anguish.

“Well, your names are very similar, so I ended up clicking the wrong one. It couldn’t be helped,” Honey explained, the smile still present on her face. Rchimedes II calmed down after hearing this.

“Ah, that’s right. Such circumstances can’t be helped… and I made sure to vote on you!” He smiled along with his wife.

The trio of children watched the scene from sidelines.

“Somehow, I feel I shouldn’t remind father that after clicking the name, the fanarts of selected character would appear and voting button would only be available after clicking one of them,” Lym admitted.

“…and at least I should get one vote from Ruki,” Rchimedes II concluded with a newfound hope.

“About that…” Lym interrupted deciding that it was better to disillusion her father now.

* 

“So Foyfoy is voting for Marl. Hime is voting for Foyfoy. Alles is selling her vote to whoever gives more. Teufel is voting for Alles, because she promised to not charge him an interest rate on the money he still hasn’t given her back, if he votes for her,” Ruki enumerated as she shared the gossips with Ross.

“And who are you voting for Ruki?” he asked in a conversational tone.

“I’m voting for Alba!” She answered happily.

“Really? You sure look up to him a lot,” Ross noted.

“Ah, it’s not like that Ross,” she explained as her voice got more cynical. “Since it is guaranteed that he and you will get first and second place anyway because you are the biggest fan favourites it won’t change my own standing if I vote for either of you. And I’m rooting for Alba more so he gets my vote.”

“You are becoming a fine adult, Ruki,” Ross admitted.

“What about you? Who are you voting for?”

“Me, eh?” Ross said in an uninspired voice. “I still haven’t deci…”

“Hey, Ruki, Ross!” Alba suddenly appeared rushing towards his friends.

“Oh, Hero, are you fired up by the thought of taking a second place again?” Ross called out.

“That’s rude! And I might have more chance to win this year!” Alba pointed out.

“How so?” Ross asked. 

Alba made a cocky smile in response.

“Because I had a lot of epic moments in this arc. Most of them were off-screen, but they still count!” He announced.

“But Alba, you had a lot of great moments in previous arc as well and you still placed second,” Ruki pointed out.

“Well, that’s true,” Alba admitted losing his cool. “But then again we don’t know how Ross will place this year.”

“Eh, are you doubting the fact I will get a first place, Hero?” Ross asked offended.

“You spent one third of this arc lying on the ground tied up!” Alba pointed out annoyed.

“So what?! I earned a lot of appeal points anyway!”

“Are you sure you want that kind of appeal points? Your image might not recover!”

“Don’t worry. No matter what happens my image won’t get worse than Hero’s.”

“Um, Ross,” Ruki interrupted. “I think your image was pretty much shattered in this arc. I mean in second arc you were all cool, but right now you were sort of demoted to nerdy tsundere princess.”

“Do you have something against Hime?” Ross asked in an obvious attempts of avoiding the topic.

“Well, I’m not criticizing you Ross. It looks like a great strategy. You just sold your dignity for it,” Ruki continued mercilessly.

“At least I got a screen time,” the black haired youth decided to counter with a low blow.

The atmosphere got dark as Ruki and Ross looked at each other with strained smiles.

“Now, now,” Alba tried to pacify his friends. “Rather than argue about the results which aren’t even known yet, let’s talk about the present. Who are you voting for?”

“I’m not voting for Ross,” Ruki announced with a wide smile.

“That’s a cruel response!” Alba shouted. “Ah, and how about you Ross?”

“It’s a secret,” Ross said.

“He haven’t chosen yet and he doesn’t want to admit this to you,” Ruki mercilessly continued to show that she wasn’t a person which should be messed up with.

“Ah, right, you have a lot of people to choose from now,” Alba realized. “Choosing between Lake and Cecily must be hard already and then you have Crea, Ruki and others.”

Ross turned his head away.

“It’s not your business. I will choose whoever I want,” Ross said annoyed.

“I’m not denying that! But Ross, there’s one thing I think you should do.”

“What?!” He replied irritated.

“Apologize to Ruki. She’s looking at you with a true Demon Lord expression.”

Ross turned only to realize that Ruki partially hid her face with a sleeve and was now laughing at him soundlessly.

“Alba, when you were enumerating people Ross might vote on you forgot about one important person,” she announced.

“I did?”

“Yes, you see Ross is a type who likes to make jokes and is very insincere with his feelings, so he was probably contemplating casting a vote for Ri…”

Before Ruki could finish her sentence a gust of wind swept through the empty background and in an instant Ross materialized before the young Demon Lord doing a perfect dogeza.

“Please, forgive my insolence, Ruki!” He said.

Alba looked at the scene in confusion.

“Wait… what did just happen?! What did you do to Ross, Ruki?!”

“I just taught him a bit of humility,” Ruki said confidently as she made a dramatic headtilt.

“Your character is completely off!” Alba shouted.

*

Meanwhile somewhere else.

“Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!” Rudolph shouted in despair.

He looked with a dark expression at the set of photographs.

“Why are there suddenly so many young girls in the setting?! Is this a tribulation I must overcome? But how? How can I choose?! Answer me, o god of loli!!!

Rudolph has not cast his vote on anyone.

*

“Samejima have you decided who are you going to vote for?” Janua asked his friend.

“Don’t ask strange questions,” the redhead paused dramatically before he answered with a strength in his voice. “A TRUE MAN ALWAYS VOTES ON ALL HIS FRIENDS IN HIS HEART!!!”

“Ah, you are right, Samejima. I’m sorry for asking. By the way I voted for Mii-chan.”

Samejima also hasn’t voted on anyone.

*

“What to do? What to do? I was only given one vote…” Cecily was in quite a pinch.

She paced around the simplistically drawn house as she read the list of participants and tried to figure out who to cast her vote on.

“I should vote for a Lake! This was his big debut after all! But I need to show love to Ross too. And what to do, Rchimedes is listed here too… Who should I gave my vote for?! Why must I decide! I love all my family! Are you testing my resolve you bastard?! Why wasn’t I given three votes?! Answer me you damn author!!!”

As she stopped shouting she looked at the list again.

“Lake, Ross, Rchimedes, Lake, Ross, Rchimedes, Lake, Ross, Rchimedes, Lake, Ross, Rchimedes, Lake, Ross, Rchimedes, Lake, Ross, Rchimedes, Lake… wait, there is a New Demon Lord Lake too!!!!!” Cecily finally collapsed, overwhelmed by the weight of choice she had to make. Luckily, a helpful member of Neighbour Association called an ambulance to her.

Cecily also haven’t voted on anyone and remained under medical care until the results were announced.

*

“I forgot to ask about it earlier, but who are you going to vote on Alba?” Ruki asked as the trio consisting of two legendary heroes and a small Demon Lord continued to walk in an unspecified direction.

“I already voted on my mom, I hope she also place high this ti…” Before Alba could finish he was interrupted by a violent strike.

“Why?” He asked Ross as he clutched his stomach in pain.

“I was just annoyed that Hero could choose so easily while I have to struggle!” Ross explained.

“Don’t vent your problems on me! And it wasn’t an easy choice you know!” Alba retorted.

“Oh, really?”

“Really! I thought about it a lot!” Alba spat angrily.

Ross sighed.

“All right, I believe it.”

“You don’t sound as if you believed me at all! Then again, you shouldn’t worry about this voting so much. I mean it’s just a one vote among thousands. So you should just give it to whoever you believe deserves it the most,” Alba said trying to sound reassuring.

Ross paused at that.

“You are right Hero, I might have worried about it too much. Guess I’m just unused to having so many people to rely on,” Ross admitted as he looked up into the actually coloured sky. “But Hero…” He went silent for a moment, before he asked. “You say I should give the vote to the one who deserves it the most. Do you really think I should give this vote to the LOADING! ?”

“What did LOADING! do to deserve the vote?!” Alba shouted loudly.

*

All that was left was to wait on the results.


End file.
